A New Light
by sfahre
Summary: Botan is pregnant. Who's the father? Is it the brave and couragous spirit detective, the cunning Kurama, the caring Kuwabara, the prince of spirit world, or the dangerously mysterious fire demon. R
1. Despair

I don't own yyh.

a/n-This fic is a spur of the moment fic that just popped into my head about five minutes ago. I decided to write it out, and here's the result. In case any of you are readers from my other fics, I just want to say this will not keep me from writing Fall of Okkoto and A New Experience, I was just merely taking a break from writing them. Enjoy!

This fic doesn't have an exact timeline but I'm thinking about 4 or 5 years after the end of yyh. Enjoy!

A New Light

Chapter 1  
Despair

She sighed as the blue sky outside her window slowly darkened to a midnight blue. Her long blue hair flowed behind her as a soft breeze swept through the open window in front of her. Her eyes shifted tiredly from the window to the small side table next to her. The table was completely empty except for a framed picture. She picked up the picture and looked at it closely remembering the past fondly. The picture had been taken right after the dark tournament had ended. All of her closest friends were in it. She looked at the smiling red head, the cheery Kuwabara, the now married Yusuke and Keiko, herself, and the silent fire demon. They had all changed so much in the few years that had followed. Kuwabara had went on to finish high school, Kurama had left his mother's house in search for his new home, Yusuke had settled down with Keiko his ruling position at the Makai long forgotten, Koenma had given her an apartment a little ways from Genkai's temple, and Hiei, who had still sometimes visited the Makai to fulfill his duties with Mukuro, still visited quite often.

She stared at the picture longer; her eyes fixed on one person, her love. The one who had made her happy, and fulfilled her life. She still remembered their first night together as if it were yesterday. She remembered the great feeling of his soft lips, his warm hands, and his strong embrace as they held each other. She missed him so much but she knew he wouldn't be back for at least another month.

She put the picture back on the table and reached for one of her pockets. She pulled out a small sheet of white paper and stared sadly down at it.

How had he grown to lover her, she thought sadly. They were the complete opposite. He was strong; she was weak. He was smart; she was dumb. He was brave; she was a coward. A tear slid down her cheek and her hands clutching the paper began to tremble. Despite all this he still held her softly, whispered things to her that no one else would ever hear, and comforted her when she was sad or worried. He was always there for her. It had been the best year of her life. She hoped that many more would come, but she wasn't sure how he would take the new news. She had found out a few hours ago and was now trying to come up with a way to tell him. She could only hope that he wouldn't leave her for it.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes hurriedly as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She crumbled the paper up and threw it into the already filled garbage, so that when it landed on the top of the pile it tumbled down and hit the floor softly. She didn't seem to notice as she walked out of the bathroom and went to change for bed.

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes the reports just came in a while ago."

"Thank you Ayame, you can go now."

"Thank you sir," she bowed and left.

Koenma looked down at his papers piled on his desk pensively. 'Congratulations Botan' He thought as he reached his hand towards one of the desk drawers. He pulled out a sheet of blank paper. 'And now to get the father home' He picked up his pen and proceeded to write the letter.

* * *

Ding-Dong 

Botan yawned and stretched as she groggily opened her eyes. She rolled over on her bed and looked out the window. The sun was shiny brightly.

Ding-Dong

She stepped out of bed and looked for an outfit to wear. She found a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt and hastily went to put them on.

Ding-Dong

She was hurriedly looking for her shoes in the mess of clothes when something white caught her eye. She pulled it out of the pile and looked at closely. She felt sadness sweep over in an instant when she recognized the familiar smell. It was his.

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

"Alright I'm coming," she yelled at the annoying doorbell. She placed the scarf on her bed and got up to answer the door.

Ding-D—

"WHAT!" She growled angrily opening the door swiftly.

"Surprise."

She gasped as she looked at the people standing in front of her. The first one was a raven-haired boy carrying a large case of beer, the second was a brown-haired female carrying a bag of chips, behind her were a tall carrot haired man and a shorter blue-green haired female with red eyes, a taller woman smoking a cigarette stood behind them, and the red haired fox demon brought up the rear.

"Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kurama, What are you guys doing here?" Botan asked exasperatedly.

"Well we haven't seen everybody in a while, so me and Keiko decided a get together, at your place." Yusuke said grinning as the group pushed past Botan and proceeded into the small apartment.

"Shouldn't you have called first? I don't have a lot of food."

"That's ok we can order if we get hungry." Kurama said politely.

She looked around the living room with all of her friends seated in her couches and chairs, and for the first time in weeks smiled happily. "Thanks for coming." She walked over to them and sat next to Yusuke on the love seat just as they all began to chat happily about the future.

* * *

He stared out at the dark and ugly sky of the Makai. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her out of his head. Every night, every day, and every afternoon he thought about her. She was always on his mind, her startling blue hair, her soft pink eyes, and her beautiful face. Hard to believe that anyone could every love a forbidden child, but she did. She had taught him to love. She had showed him true life. Hiei sighed; he didn't deserve it. She deserved someone better, but no matter how hard he had tried he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. 

"Sir?"

Hiei growled angrily as he stood sharply from his seat at the window. "What is so important that you have to interrupt my thoughts for it?" Hiei almost yelled to the cowering demon.

"M-Mukuro-s-sama w-whish-whishes to speak with you."

"Does she now." Hiei raised his eyebrows and swept past the frightened youkai.

* * *

Hiei stepped through the double doors in silence staring at the red-haired, half-robotic, demon in front of him. She was bent low over a piece of paper, her eyes darting back and forth as she read it. After about a couple of minutes she placed the paper back on her desk and looked up at him indifferently. 

"I'm no longer in need of your services for awhile." She said unemotionally, her eyes locked on his. "I am giving you a leave of absence."

He stood in silence not moving.

"Well? Go. I don't want to see you again for at least five years." She said as she stood up waving her hands in a motion that suggested he leave right away.

He turned and walked back towards the doors. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible. He just wanted to be with her.

"Hiei."

He stopped his back still facing Mukuro.

"Have fun."

"Hn." He snorted as continued to walk out of the room, and as soon as he left the stronghold he sprinted into a run. Blinking in and out of sight through the trees.

* * *

"So how's life been treating you, Botan?" Yusuke said from his seat at the couch. 

She sat thinking about it, she really didn't know how to answer, her life had been great and horrible at times but she didn't want to tell anybody that so she settled with the simplest word she could find, "Ok."

"Just ok? Well mines been great. Keiko and I have just found a new house together." Yusuke said as he rapped his arms around his young wife.

"That's great, man. Yukina has invited me to live at Genki's temple with her." Kuwabara said his face blushing into sheer happiness.

"Um excuse me Botan, but may I use your bathroom?" Keiko said rising from her husbands arms and looking around for a possible door to the bathroom.

"Oh, yes of course. It's strait down the hall and to the left." Botan said pointing towards the bathroom door.

"Thanks." Keiko rushed down the hall and disappeared behind one of the doors.

"So Kurama, what have you been up to?" Botan asked curiously placing her hands in her lap.

"I' just started a new job." He said smiling sweetly to her.

"Oh really where at?"

* * *

Keiko looked around the bathroom in search of a towel so she could dry her wet hands. She saw a red towel hanging on the shower door just as something white caught her eyes. She bent down and took a closer look, it was a crumpled up piece of paper. Keiko opened it curiously. She glanced down at the bold print and gasped.

* * *

"I am surprised you made it through high school Kuwabara. I must admit I didn't think you could do it." Yusuke grinned. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara shook a fist in the direction of the former spirit detective.

"Oh my gosh, Botan, is this true?" Keiko rushed into the room waving the piece of paper towards the retired fairy girl. "Are you really pregnant?"

Silence filled the room. Botan looked at the paper nervously. Sweat running down the back of her neck. "Yes," she whispered sadly. She didn't want anybody to know, at least not until she had told him, but she couldn't deny it. She never was a good liar.

Everyone broke out into laughter and cheers of excitement. Yusuke slapped her on the back just as Kurama congratulated her.

"Who's the father?" Yusuke asked grinning wildly.

Just as he said that the front door swung opened and in stepped a black-cloaked figure. They looked up in surprise at the fire demon.

-TBC-

a/n- So what did you guys think? I hope you like it.

Guess what! This is the only fic that I have ever written so far that I know what's going to happen before I actually write it. The second chapter has just been finished and should be posted sometime next week.

REVIEWS WANTED………please?


	2. Making up

I don't own yyh. So don't hurt me. lol.

Hey guys, it's been one week (well a coupledays early)just like I promised and I'm so thankful for all of the reviews! I got12 and it's only been one chapter! Thanks! Reviewer responses are posted at the end of the chapter. I promise to try and have a chapter out around every saturday!

I decided to bring my muse into the story, to keep things interesting for me, so muse I would like you to meet the readers, readers I would like you to meet my muse, Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: You know a 'Hello' would have been fine.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Is that all you ever say?

Hiei: Hn.

Me. Ergggggg, stop saying that!

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Do you want me to kick you out?

Hiei: . . .

Me: That's what I thought, now on to the chapter!

A New Light

Chapter 2  
Making Up

For a split second Hiei's eyes widened and then he walked over unemotionally towards the group. He noticed the detective's wife holding a piece of paper, which seemed to be the center of attention. He motioned for her to give him the sheet of paper, which she did. He glimpsed it over and then looked back at Botan.

"Hiei I was going to tell you." Botan said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It sure seems that way." Hiei muttered sarcastically.

Botan gasped as black flames began to lick the paper away. "Hiei please." Botan started to sob sadly. "I only," she sniffed and then continued, "found out yesterday."

"So when were you planning on telling me? After you told ever one else?" Hiei yelled angrily.

"Um. We are going to go." Yusuke said as he ushered everyone towards the door. Yusuke stopped as a silver sword flung in his way stopping him from moving.

"No. I will leave."

"Hiei don't." Botan cried as she ran from her seat and grabbed a hold of his hand. "How was I supposed to tell you?" She shouted, "You are always away. Do you even know what it's like when you're not here? I sit staring out the window waiting, waiting for my love to return to me. And do you ever come? No. I am forced to wait for months at a time, with no letter or notice that you are even still alive. I mean you could be in Makai and be dead for all I know." Tears were streaming down her face as she silently pleaded with him not to go.

Hiei sighed as he stared at her beautiful pink eyes. 'How could anyone even care about me? I'm the forbidden child. I shouldn't even experience love' those words ran through the back of his mind over and over again. And now the only woman who had given him love was crying. He hated seeing her cry, but he had a duty to hold in the Makai with Mukuro he couldn't just leave obligations behind. He brought his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. For the first time ever Hiei spoke the words, "I'm sorry."

Botan smiled through her tears and flung her arms around her lover. Hiei looked awkwardly around at the people in the living room. Yusuke getting the hint ushered the group into the nearby kitchen so the couple could be alone.

Hiei slowly embraced the crying woman waiting patiently for her to stop. A few minutes and a wet shoulder later Botan sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly as if she had just realized something. "Hiei why are you here? I mean I want you to be here, but you weren't due back for a couple of months." Hiei tilted his eyes down and met her worried ones, "Is it bad?" She whispered.

Her eyes were so beautiful; they seemed to look right through him and into the secrets of his soul. Hiei was drowning in the deep pink orbs. When he was with her, he could be himself. He didn't have to act cold, or uncaring. He could do what he wanted without anyone calling him weak for it. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. She blinked at him patiently, pulling Hiei from his thoughts. "No."

She sighed as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked back happily at Him, who was still crouched over her. His eyes were clouded over as if he were thinking deeply. "What is it koi?"

"Hn. It's nothing." Hiei stood up from his spot and looked back down at Botan. He started to walk towards the kitchen when the fairy girl grabbed his arm.

"You never told me why you were back so early."

"I have been given a leave of absence."

"How long?" Botan said daring to hope for a long one.

"Five years." Hiei muttered.

"Really?" Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes. They could be a real family. She wouldn't have to wait for him to come home anymore. She looked up at him happily and sighed when soft lips touched hers.

* * *

"So shrimp boat and Botan eh? Never would have guessed it."

"Yeah but it's good for her."

"Are you crazy Kurama? Hiei will kill her if she upsets him."

"Kazuma! How could you say such a thing? Hiei-san cares for her very much. They've been through so much together." Yukina said defensively from her seat at the round table.

"I'm sorry my love." Kuwabara lowered his head in shame. "It won't happen again."

"It's alright, Kazuma." Yukina said smiling at him.

"Yukina did you know they were together?" Kurama interrupted quizzically. "You said 'They've been through so much together' did they talk to you?"

"Hiei-san visited the temple a couple of months ago, he didn't tell me out right but I sort of guessed it." Yukina said happiness radiating from her crimson eyes.

"Are we talking about the same Hiei here?"

"Shut up baby bro. You aren't the only one who cares for Yukina's safety." Shizuru said punching him in the face angrily.

"We should do something for them." Keiko interjected loudly.

"Party Time!" Yusuke exclaimed excitedly.

"Is partying the only thing you think about." Keiko said through gritted teeth.

"Actually I think a party is a great idea, although I will have to take some time off from the hospital." Kurama said pensively.

"A surprise party." suggested Shizuru lighting up another cigarette. "We can rent a bar."

"Um. I was thinking more along the lines of someone's house." Kurama said exasperatedly.

"We can have it at the temple." Yukina said happily. "I can cook a dinner too."

"That's a great idea Yukina-chan." Kuwabara said lovingly.

They all stopped their conversation when the door to the kitchen opened revealing the fire demon. Hiei walked over to the table, and much to everyone's surprise, took a seat in-between Yusuke and Yukina instead of going over to his normal spot at the window.

"Where's Botan? I-Is she dead?" Kuwabara said worriedly. "Owww!" He yelled when he felt the large weight push into his foot. He looked under the table at the shoe covering his. "What was that for sis." He said through clenched teeth looking back up and glaring at Shizuru.

"No matter how many years have past you're still the same fool." Hiei smirked.

"What! You wanna fight, shorty?" Kuwabara lurched forward across the table and grabbed Hiei's scarf, he brought his right fist back and was ready to blow. "Even though I don't fight any more I can still kick your ass!" Kuwabara swung his fist forward aiming straight for Hiei's face.

"A Waist of my time." Hiei blurred out of sight at the last second and a very surprised Kuwabara pitched forward onto the floor where Hiei had once been sitting.

Kurama chuckled silently at the two boys still arguing. His eyes moving from one to the other only half listening to the exchanging of words, well it was more like Kuwabara yelling and Hiei glaring. Kurama couldn't believe how much the fire demon had changed. He was a bit taller, and more mature. He seemed to have opened up to the group at last. Kurama jumped as Yusuke tore through his thoughts with a loud laugh at something someone had said. Hiei had sat back down and Kuwabara walked over to his seat angrily. It seemed that Hiei had won.

"So Hiei you're going to be a father?" Yusuke said putting his arm around the fire demon in a brotherly manner.

"Hn."

"It's weird you know, some little tyke running around calling you dad." Yusuke thought aloud to himself looking up at the ceiling mockingly.

"Get your arm off me, detective." Hiei growled dangerously.

"It's late. We should get going." Kurama said looking up at the clock and noticing the digits read way past the time he had planned on getting home.

"Oh wow, it is late." Keiko whispered softly.

They all stood from the table and headed toward the door. Yusuke waved a goodbye to Hiei and grinned stupidly as Keiko dragged him out the door. Yukina bowed and left with Kuwabara and Shizuru close behind. The only ones who were left were Kurama and Hiei.

"Hiei, I'm glad you have finally settled down. I'm happy for you, old friend." Kurama said smiling towards the silent demon.

Hiei said nothing as Kurama exited through the open door. He didn't need to say anything; he knew that Kurama had understood him.

* * *

"Just one more push!"

"Aaghhhh!"

"I see the head."

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhh!"

"Just a little further."

"Ohhhhh God!"

"You're doing great it's almost out, just one more push."

"I'm. Trying!"

"Waaaaaa Waaaaa!"

"I've got it, it's crying. Your baby is going to be a healthy one."

For the first time in his life Hiei smiled happily as he watched the nurses take the baby to a different area to wash it. Not the usual smirk, but a smile of true happiness. He looked down at his lover; she was sleeping peacefully. To him she was the meaning of beauty. He looked at the bright blue hair that framed her delicate face, her closed eyelids that hid the deep pink orbs, her fair skin, and plump stomach. Wait a minute; Hiei gave a double take as he watched her chest. It wasn't rising and falling like it should have been. It wasn't moving at all. She wasn't breathing.

"Botan!" Hiei turned and shook her worriedly. "Wake up!" He said fiercely trying to get her to wake.

"Oh no! I think we lost her, Sir you must leave while we try and revive her."

"Botan!" Hiei felt strong arms pulling at him from behind; he didn't want to leave her. He wouldn't leave her. She couldn't be dead. He wouldn't allow it.

"BOTAN!"

* * *

Hiei sat up swiftly reaching at an invisible image that had long disappeared. He clutched his chest breathing heavily. It had been a dream. He was so stupid. How could he have thought that real? Hiei mentally slapped himself angrily. He had groan too soft these past couple of years and it was their entire fault; the detective, the baka, the fox, and the onna. But Hiei couldn't help but call them his friends; maybe not the baka but the rest of them were not mere acquaintances.

He sighed and looked around. He was where he was supposed to be, their bedroom. He laid back down heavily and reached his hand across the covers searching for his lover's silky skin. He never found it. He sat up and looked over and saw, not the sleeping figure of Botan, but a very empty bed.

-TBC-

Hiei: A cliffhanger!

Me: OMG The great Hiei speaks!

Hiei: Shut up, so where's Botan

Me: Aww you care, you really care (wipes off imaginary tear)

Hiei: Like I would fall for that baka onna.

Me: Well you did.

Hiei: This is so stupid, And you made me OOC.

Me: I thought I did pretty good besides, you have to take in the fact that many years have gone by since the end of the series and you have all matured. In my opinion if they did continue yyh further you would be a little more caring and open then what you were in the beginning of the series.

Hiei: Hn. Whatever.

Thank You:

Mini-MoonStar  
silver starlight kitsune  
MystiKoorime  
Kayrie  
Crystal Koneko  
emma  
Darkgarent  
Aiiro-bara  
Yokai no Miko  
Miss Kyoshi  
RitSuYue  
neka wilson

REVIEWS WANTED! LOL!


	3. Dr Kurama

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

Me: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter to A New Light!

Hiei: another chapter? (rolls his eyes)

Me: cheer up Hiei this is the chapter that you die in.

Hiei: YOU KILL ME!

Me: yup!

Hiei: I'm off (opens door to leave)

Me: No Hiei, I was joking. I don't kill you in fact I don't plan on killing you. (mumbles next part quietly)-except maybe in the sequel

Hiei: What was that? There's a sequel?

Me: Yup! I hadn't planed on not saying anything but now that you mention it…(Looks deep in thought)

Hiei: Oh for crying out loud, on with the garbage!

Me: It's not garbage you know you love it (smiles cheerily)

Hiei: I hate you

Me: I love you

Hiei: …

Me: On with the entertainment

A New Light

Chapter 3

Dr. Kurama

Hiei got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of his black pants. He reached toward the desk where his katana was kept. He then made his way out of the dark room and proceeded down the long hallway. He looked left and right searching for signs of Botan.

He stiffened just as he heard a strange sound. He snapped his head to the left and his hand went instinctively to the hilt of his katana. He moved towards the door just as he heard another sound. Hiei stared at the door suspiciously; he couldn't sense anything strange behind it. He moved his hand to the doorknob and pushed it forward.

Hiei snorted at the sight that laid before, seeing no danger he stepped further into the tiled bathroom. Botan was hunched over the toilet, vomiting like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut up Hiei, this isn't funny." Botan said through gritted teeth just as another glob of food began to climb up her throat.

"Hn." He walked forward and opened the cupboard above the bathroom sink, after a moment of searching he found what he was looking for. He popped off the cover to the bottle and then he removed two of the pills. He found a nearby cup and filled it with water from the sink.

Once she was convinced that nothing was left in her stomach, she stood and flushed the toilet sighing heavily.

"Here." Hiei handed her the pills and the water before exiting the bathroom.

"Thanks." Botan said sarcastically sticking the pills in her mouth and then sipping the water slowly.

Botan slid wearily into the bed. She pulled the covers over her and turned facing the doorway. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt strong arms encircle her body from behind her. Even though he wasn't looking at her or talking to her she could still since the worry coming from him.

"I am all right Hiei." She said not opening her eyes. "It must have been the morning sickness." Botan turned around in Hiei's arms so she could face him. Seeing the look of confusion in his crimson eyes she continued, "Humans get a sort of sick feeling after about two months of pregnancy."

"Two?"

Botan smiled, even though Hiei seemed unemotional or uncaring, she could sense the feeling of surprise and worry emanating from him. "Well I didn't check until last night, and it makes sense. You left around two months ago."

"Hn."

"Hiei, I'm going to need to see some sort of a doctor."

"Why?" Hiei said sitting up, "We don't need help from a bunch of pathetic ningens." He said glaring.

"Hiei, I want a healthy baby."

"No, I will not go to humans." Hiei crossed his arms and glared stubbornly at the wall.

Botan sighed; no matter how hard she tried he definitely wouldn't budge from his decision. But whom would they visit, She wasn't entirely sure how pregnancies worked and Hiei most certainly did not. "Wait, Yukina! Yukina can help us." Botan said happily, there was no way he would say no to his sister.

"No."

Botan sweat dropped. "Why, because she's your sister?"

Hiei looked at her for a moment and then turned his head back towards the wall. "No, because she is a demon, what would she know about ningen pregnancies?"

Botan looked down defeated. He was right. Yukina came from the island of the Koorime, she had never even seen a real human until she was caught. Botan was about to give up until she remembered what Kurama had said to her early that day. He had gotten that new job. "I got it!" Botan said smiling happily.

Hiei snorted, in a 'yeah right' manner.

"Kurama. He told me today that he had just taken on a job as an assistant doctor. After two years of college and 300 years as a cunning fox he is bound to know something." Botan looked at Hiei triumphantly.

Kurama was someone he could trust thought Hiei. Kurama would never hurt her. "Hn." Hiei answered laying back down on the bed and waiting for sleep to over come him.

"Great," said Botan as she too laid back down. "We can visit him tomorrow morning." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the fire demon preparing for a good sleep.

* * *

"You were right Botan, from what you have told me, and the feel of the spirit energy inside you, it seems that you are nine weeks into your pregnancy." Kurama said removing his tools from the bed and placing them back into his bag.

"Thanks for helping Kurama, We really appreciate it." Botan said happily as she got up from Kurama's bed. She glanced at Hiei, who was seated at the window looking out into the rainy sky.

"No, thank you, Botan." Kurama said smiling politely, "Since you're letting me help you, I'll be one step ahead of all the other assistant doctors."

Botan grinned, "So what's going to happen these next few months?"

Kurama crossed the room and sifted through a pile of his books that were lying on his desk. "Well a couple more weeks of morning sickness, then you will start to have cravings, then your stomach will begin to expand." Kurama smiled when he found the book he was looking for, "Here I suggest you read this, and perhaps look for a class to help you with the pregnancy."

"Well I would but, Hiei…" She turned and glared at the fire demon, "…Won't let me get the proper care, because he doesn't trust humans." She huffed putting her hands on her waist in a manner suggesting she was mad.

"Hiei, birth classes are important. You wouldn't want Botan to get hurt now would you?" Kurama smirked as he saw the fire demon suddenly go tense. "I agreed to help out, and deliver the baby, but I can't do everything."

"Hn."

Kurama and Botan grinned in victory, "Now Botan I will see you in a couple of weeks, call if you need anything." Kurama said leading the couple to the door.

"Thanks Kurama, I'll see you later." Botan waved as she walked down the wet steps of Kurama's apartment.

"Sayonara Botan, Hiei." Kurama waved as he closed the door to his small apartment.

"Well Let's go Hiei." Botan exclaimed as they turned down the street.

"Go where?" Hiei asked glancing at Botan who was walking cheerfully next to him.

"We have to go sign up for that class, remember?"

"Yippee" Hiei replied sarcastically rolling his eyes.

-TBC-

Hiei: A birth class?

Me: Yup

Hiei: This just keeps getting worse and worse.

Me: Whatever, anyway guys I have some bad news, and some good news. Which do you think I should give first?

Hiei: The good.

Me: Why? People usually ask for the bad first.

Hiei: You asked I answered

Me: Well forget you, I'll give the bad first.

Hiei: Well then, what is it? Your cat die? Or better yet, your computer?

Me: Nope, the bad news is, is that I might not meet my deadline for the next chapter. In fact I might not even make it in a week, I might have to take two weeks. It's because I haven't written the next chapter yet, because I'm not completely sure, what I want to do.

Hiei: OMG The end of the world. (rolls eyes)

Me: Shut up! Some people care you know.

Hiei: Whatever, what's the good?

Me: I am coming out with a new Naruto fanfic. And so that I don't have to worry about deadlines or anything, I'm going to finish it first and then post it. It will be about 5 chaps. And I already have 1 ½ chaps written. So for all of you Naruto fans, keep a close eye.

Hiei: Naruto? You are ditching me!

Me: Of course not Hiei, I would never!

Hiei. Hn.

Me: Well, let me thank my reviewers, and then I'll see you next chapter! Goodnight!

THANKS TO REVIEWERS!

Blue Angel 1245-Thanks for the review  
Dyinglight-Thanks for the review  
Mini-MoonStar-up it was all a dream!  
sockunderyourbed-I hope your not confused anymore  
emma-my goal was to put cliffies at the end of ever chapter, I guesse this chapter didnt really have one though.  
heartluv-of course Hiei's the father! He is my favorite character, lol  
Miss Kyoshi-I hope this was soon enough.  
silver starlight kitsune-um, thanks. I really try to get my summaries good, and thanks for the review.  
Ryukotsusei-Thanks, I am glad you like it!  
Crystal Koneko-Thanks for the review


End file.
